Luke's Memoir's Chapter 4
by timlar08
Summary: Luke is making a gradual start to get on with his life but, also being very cautious. He gets an unfamiliar email
1. Chapter 1

Ch 4

I've been spending the last 2 days cleaning and sorting here and my emotions have finally gotten to me. So, to create a diversion I decided to give Ethan a call to see if he was able to have lunch and go over foundation business. After lunch, Ethan asked me what my plans were for the rest of the day and I told him that I have a Hospital Advisory Board Meeting later this afternoon. We said our good byes and went our separate ways.

I drove over to Oakdale Regional Medical Center to see how things are going since my leave of absence. Once inside, I was greeted by the receptionist. We talked for a few moments about the happenings here and, she asked me how things were going and, I said that things are going okay just taking one day at a time as the saying goes. As I walked towards my office, I was greeted by other hospital employees and, it was just then that I thought that it felt really good to be getting back to normal.

I reached my office and was warmly greeted by my secretary. She was excited to see me and, was curious as to why I was here. I told her that I had the Hospital Advisory Board Meeting in a few hours. She asked if I was coming back to work and, I said yes, I'll be back on Monday. I went to my desk and was checking my many emails and saw one that caught my eye. The email address was unfamiliar and all it said in the subject line was "Hello" which made me curious. I was hesitant on opening it because just recently there is the possibility of email viruses going around out there so, I didn't take any chances on opening it and, hit the delete icon.

After sorting through the rest of my emails, I glanced down at my watch and realized that it was almost time for the board meeting and, down to the board room I went. One of the items that were discussed at the meeting was the selection of the new Chief of Staff. Since our current long time Chief of Staff, Dr Chris Hughes has decided to retire. Chris' son, Dr Michael Hughes has been working here and has expressed an interest in the position. Chris' son and family just recently moved here from Llanview, Pa we decided to table the selection until next months meeting.

After the meeting it was around dinner time and, I was getting hungry but, I didn't want to eat at home alone. So, I called Casey and Allison to see if they would like to join me for dinner. We met at Al's where we talked and laughed for hours. I looked at my watch and noticed at how late it was getting but, we were still talking away. It just felt really good to talk about nothing of any great importance. I mentioned that I should be heading home and Casey and Allison said the same thing. So, I thanked Casey and Allison for their company, we hugged each other, said our good byes and went our separate ways.

I finally made my way home it's a good thing that I thought of leaving the porch light on because I'm still quite vulnerable about going into the house ever since Reid has been gone. Once inside, I quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweats, grabbed myself a non-alcoholic beer turned the computer on to check any emails and lo and behold, that same email I got at the hospital today, I got here as well. Now this was starting to make me frustrated. But, I still didn't think that I wanted to open it because there are a lot of strangers out there wanting to scam people out of money. But, the more I looked at that email, the more curious I got as to see who it was from.

So, I finally walked away from the computer to go to the mailbox and check to see if I had any regular mail after getting the mail, I walked back to the computer still staring at that email and, by now the anticipating was greatly mounting as to whether or not I wanted to even bother opening it. Having finishing my non-alcoholic beer, I thought that it tasted mighty damn good so, back to the refrigerator I went and, grabbed me one more and, I decided to open that email.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

As I was thinking about Reid I started to cry and, I realized that all of this cleaning and sorting is more difficult than I thought that it would be. So, I took a walk outside to get some fresh air and to check on how things were going with Parker and Ethan only to find that everything in the garage including my Buick LeSabre out on the front lawn and in the driveway. Ethan had walked up to me and was about to ask me a question about the contents of the garage when I told him, "I don't give a damn what you do with it" and stormed off.

Faith heard all of the commotion from inside and came out to see what the problem was. When Parker and Ethan told her that I had got upset at them, she found me sitting near the garden. She asked me what the commotion was all about and, when I couldn't give her a definite answer, she told me that I had no reason to get upset at what the guys were doing after all; I was the one who told them to work on the garage. Faith reminded me that this cleaning and sorting doesn't have to be done in one day, there is lots of time to do all of this all I have to do is have some patience which, is greatly lacking these days and, with good reason too.

While Faith and I were talking, Natalie walks over to where we are and, asks if we are going to be doing anymore cleaning today, when I told her that I think we are pretty much done for today and, I agreed to have Faith, Natalie and their kids over to work on this again soon.

Both Faith and Natalie agreed that I should go to find Ethan and apologize for my outburst. I took a walk towards the house to find Ethan and Parker putting things back in the garage. I walked over to Ethan and expressed my deepest apologizes to him for my outburst. I continued on to tell Ethan that I haven't had an easy time since Reid has been gone and, that there was no reason for my outburst. Ethan understood where I was coming from but, he did tell me that I have to move on with my life. He also told me that Reid was and always will be a big part of my life and, that he wouldn't want me to act this way. And, Ethan was right; I do need to move on with my life but, how the big question is.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 4

I've been spending the last 2 days cleaning and sorting here and my emotions have finally gotten to me. So, to create a diversion I decided to give Ethan a call to see if he was able to have lunch and go over foundation business. After lunch, Ethan asked me what my plans were for the rest of the day and I told him that I have a Hospital Advisory Board Meeting later this afternoon. We said our good byes and went our separate ways.

I drove over to Oakdale Regional Medical Center to see how things are going since my leave of absence. Once inside, I was greeted by the receptionist. We talked for a few moments about the happenings here and, she asked me how things were going and, I said that things are going okay just taking one day at a time as the saying goes. As I walked towards my office, I was greeted by other hospital employees and, it was just then that I thought that it felt really good to be getting back to normal.

I reached my office and was warmly greeted by my secretary. She was excited to see me and, was curious as to why I was here. I told her that I had the Hospital Advisory Board Meeting in a few hours. She asked if I was coming back to work and, I said yes, I'll be back on Monday. I went to my desk and was checking my many emails and saw one that caught my eye. The email address was unfamiliar and all it said in the subject line was "Hello" which made me curious. I was hesitant on opening it because just recently there is the possibility of email viruses going around out there so, I didn't take any chances on opening it and, hit the delete icon.

After sorting through the rest of my emails, I glanced down at my watch and realized that it was almost time for the board meeting and, down to the board room I went. One of the items that were discussed at the meeting was the selection of the new Chief of Staff. Since our current long time Chief of Staff, Dr Chris Hughes has decided to retire. Chris' son, Dr Michael Hughes has been working here and has expressed an interest in the position. Chris' son and family just recently moved here from Llanview, Pa we decided to table the selection until next months meeting.

After the meeting it was around dinner time and, I was getting hungry but, I didn't want to eat at home alone. So, I called Casey and Allison to see if they would like to join me for dinner. We met at Al's where we talked and laughed for hours. I looked at my watch and noticed at how late it was getting but, we were still talking away. It just felt really good to talk about nothing of any great importance. I mentioned that I should be heading home and Casey and Allison said the same thing. So, I thanked Casey and Allison for their company, we hugged each other, said our good byes and went our separate ways.

I finally made my way home it's a good thing that I thought of leaving the porch light on because I'm still quite vulnerable about going into the house ever since Reid has been gone. Once inside, I quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweats, grabbed myself a non-alcoholic beer turned the computer on to check any emails and lo and behold, that same email I got at the hospital today, I got here as well. Now this was starting to make me frustrated. But, I still didn't think that I wanted to open it because there are a lot of strangers out there wanting to scam people out of money. But, the more I looked at that email, the more curious I got as to see who it was from.

So, I finally walked away from the computer to go to the mailbox and check to see if I had any regular mail after getting the mail, I walked back to the computer still staring at that email and, by now the anticipating was greatly mounting as to whether or not I wanted to even bother opening it. Having finishing my non-alcoholic beer, I thought that it tasted mighty damn good so, back to the refrigerator I went and, grabbed me one more and, I decided to open that email.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

I've been spending the last 2 days cleaning and sorting here and my emotions have finally gotten to me. So, to create a diversion I decided to give Ethan a call to see if he was able to have lunch and go over foundation business. After lunch, Ethan asked me what my plans were for the rest of the day and I told him that I have a Hospital Advisory Board Meeting later this afternoon. We said our good byes and went our separate ways.

I drove over to Oakdale Regional Medical Center to see how things are going since my leave of absence. Once inside, I was greeted by the receptionist. We talked for a few moments about the happenings here and, she asked me how things were going and, I said that things are going okay just taking one day at a time as the saying goes. As I walked towards my office, I was greeted by other hospital employees and, it was just then that I thought that it felt really good to be getting back to normal.

I reached my office and was warmly greeted by my secretary. She was excited to see me and, was curious as to why I was here. I told her that I had the Hospital Advisory Board Meeting in a few hours. She asked if I was coming back to work and, I said yes, I'll be back on Monday. I went to my desk and was checking my many emails and saw one that caught my eye. The email address was unfamiliar and all it said in the subject line was "Hello" which made me curious. I was hesitant on opening it because just recently there is the possibility of email viruses going around out there so, I didn't take any chances on opening it and, hit the delete icon.

After sorting through the rest of my emails, I glanced down at my watch and realized that it was almost time for the board meeting and, down to the board room I went. One of the items that were discussed at the meeting was the selection of the new Chief of Staff. Since our current long time Chief of Staff, Dr Chris Hughes has decided to retire. Chris' son, Dr Michael Hughes has been working here and has expressed an interest in the position. Chris' son and family just recently moved here from Llanview, Pa we decided to table the selection until next months meeting.

After the meeting it was around dinner time and, I was getting hungry but, I didn't want to eat at home alone. So, I called Casey and Allison to see if they would like to join me for dinner. We met at Al's where we talked and laughed for hours. I looked at my watch and noticed at how late it was getting but, we were still talking away. It just felt really good to talk about nothing of any great importance. I mentioned that I should be heading home and Casey and Allison said the same thing. So, I thanked Casey and Allison for their company, we hugged each other, said our good byes and went our separate ways.

I finally made my way home it's a good thing that I thought of leaving the porch light on because I'm still quite vulnerable about going into the house ever since Reid has been gone. Once inside, I quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweats, grabbed myself a non-alcoholic beer turned the computer on to check any emails and lo and behold, that same email I got at the hospital today, I got here as well. Now this was starting to make me frustrated. But, I still didn't think that I wanted to open it because there are a lot of strangers out there wanting to scam people out of money. But, the more I looked at that email, the more curious I got as to see who it was from.

So, I finally walked away from the computer to go to the mailbox and check to see if I had any regular mail after getting the mail, I walked back to the computer still staring at that email and, by now the anticipating was greatly mounting as to whether or not I wanted to even bother opening it. Having finishing my non-alcoholic beer, I thought that it tasted mighty damn good so, back to the refrigerator I went and, grabbed me one more and, I decided to open that email.


End file.
